For The Last Time
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: You knew in that moment that you'd never be able to fix things. You've lost her. And, you'll never get her back. Charlie/Tonks. 2nd Person. Rated T.


**A/N:** This is my first time writing in Second Person, so I hope that I did okay :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's Characters! :)

~FtLT~

When Nymphadora Tonks of all people walked into the after school tutoring class for Charms class, you were the one that was surprised. If her expression upon seeing you was anything, it was relief; and that confused you even more.

From what you had seen this year, Tonks was one of the top students in Charms. So, why was she here? Without thinking first like a normal fifth year would have done, you asked her that exact thing, "What are you doing here?"

It was so quick that you barely notice it, but a look of slight hurt flashed across her features before she covered it up with a teasing grin, "Oh so I can't get some extra credit Charlie?" You feel the heat of your blush and suddenly you're thankful for the dim lighting of the room.

"I didn't mean anything by it. You're one of the top marks in this class. That's why I wondered." Once more you found that same unreadable look in her decidedly green eyes that she gave you whenever you complimented her. It was an expression that for the life of you, you couldn't decipher.

Within moments she had grinned, no beamed that smile of hers at you before walking straight to your table and plopping down, "So, what are you having trouble with?" That opened up the conversation and for what seemed like hours, you were able to spend time with your crush without the awkward pauses.

Finally, when she had finished showing you the proper movements for the Charms that you struggled with, you cast a tempus to find the time, "It's late. And, the teacher never showed up." It confused you greatly, but even more so when Tonks began to laugh, "What's the matter?"

As she calmed down enough to speak she smiles breathtakingly at you, "That was my extra credit, Char. To tutor you." Suddenly the puzzle pieced together and you smiled back at her, "I'll see you later, Charlie!"

Before you knew what had occurred, the cotton candy blue haired girl leaned forward and planted a peck on your cheek. Once more you felt your cheeks flamed up and all you could do was grin stupidly and wave as she flounced out of the room.

~FtLT~

The week had sped by in a blur and for the first hours of freedom after dinner on Friday, you debate on how exactly you want to spend the weekend. Your friends have already gone off towards the common room, determined to get the best seats first and as you stand to follow them you call out for them to save you a seat as well.

Rolling your eyes as they disappear out of the hall; you make sure that you have all of your things before walking out of the hall at a leisurely pace. Why rush yourself? It's Friday night after all and you don't have class in the morning.

Just as you're about to walk up the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor tower, a tap on the shoulder causes you to turn around, coming face to face with the one you didn't expect. There she stands; grinning up at you from the step below you and the smile that you send back causes her to glow.

"Hey Charlie! I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out tomorrow." The words flow out of her mouth so fast that you have to back track in order to come up with a reply. When you finally understand the meaning of what Nymphadora was asking, you grin widely with a nod as if she just gave you the best news in the world.

Running a hand through your hair you reply, "I'd love to! What are we going to do though?" At this she just shrugs with that small embarrassed smile that is more than a little cute, "How about we go down to Hogsmeade? I've needed to restock on candy."

Her tinkling laugh echoes off of the walls and up the stairs. A warm feeling furled in your stomach at being able to make her laugh like that; as if this was the most wonderful situation she could ever be in, "That sounds great! I'll meet you down here at 10 tomorrow okay?"

All you were able to do before she ran off was nod as your fingers brushed your cheek where she had kissed you for the second time. Once again, a stupid grin plays on your lips as you walk up to your tower in a hurry. After all, you have to pick out what you're going to wear.

~FtLT~

A year had gone by and here you were, with the girl you loved in your arms. Nymphadora leaned back against your chest as the Quidditch match progressed in front of you. It was Slytherin against Ravenclaw and despite neither of your houses played, here you were.

As she laughs at one of the Slytherin beaters running into one of the hoops, she raises her arm over her shoulder and wraps it around the back of your neck. It amuses you to know end that she likes action packed things almost as much as you do.

"That's right you slimy snakes!" She calls out, even though her voice is drowned in the crowd. You grin as somehow, one of the players for Slytherin hears her and turns towards you in indignation. Seconds later they're knocked off their broom by a rouge quaffle.

Chocked laughter escapes her and this time you join her. By the time the game is over, both of you are red in the face and you're glad that you were able to spend the day like this with her. Anytime that you were with her you felt complete; like everything was okay.

As the two of you walk back to the castle, slower than the students around you, she asks, "Will we always be this way Charlie? Together like this?" The words sink in and suddenly your face is lit up in an ecstatic smile.

"Of course we'll be together. For always." You pull her against you, wrapping your arm around her waist as she giggles girlishly, "Nothing could keep me from being with you." For moments the both of you are silent, just enjoying the other.

She shifts against you then, "Even when you graduate?" You're both a year apart and you'd be graduating before she would. The thoughts of the future run through your head and you can't help but grin with a laugh.

"We'll will have even more reason to make it work." As you stop in the middle of the path you connect your lips with hers and she melts against you. Pulling back you look her in the eye, "I love you Nymphadora Tonks. Nothing will ever change that." Her smile makes it worth the words.

~FtLT~

You, you never wanted to see her this way. After a blissful two years together, you're graduating and moving to Romania to become a Dragon Keeper. However, you're going to be leaving her behind and she knows it.

Nymphadora refuses to admit that she's upset or that she's crying, even though it's obvious as the tears run down her cheeks in steady streams. Your heart breaks a little, having to see her this way. Of all the things that you could do, leaving her was the absolute worst.

Yet, if you stayed together and lived so far apart, your relationship would crumble anyway. So, it was best if you stop it where it stands; because even though it hurts, the pain will dull faster this way. Even if you will still love her for the rest of your life.

It's obvious that her idea of what's best for her is the complete opposite of your own. She begs you to stay or to at least take her with you, or to even wait out the year until she will graduate and then she can come to you.

Biting your tongue, you refuse to be swayed. For what reason you don't know, you don't understand why you're pushing her so far away. Then, she screams, as if unbearable pain ran through her body and at first you think that it is.

As she runs out of air she inhales harshly and suddenly her furious eyes land on you. For the first time in a long time, you fear the famous temper that Nymphadora has; as you haven't seen it for nearly a year. She screams again, this time actually producing words.

"You Charlie Weasley are the most selfish, unfeeling, disgrace of a human being that I've ever known! You just stay the hell away from me from now on! I don't care if you realize that you actually love and want me or not!"

The words cut you deeper than they should have; and for the first time during the conversation, you feel tears coming to your own eyes. This should have been easier to do, she should have understood; but all that she knew is that the love of her life was leaving her.

That was it. Unable to process the gut wrenching emotion plowing through your chest, you don't think to stop her as she smacks you across the face with a yell; even when her lips connect with yours angrily before jerking away and sobbing heavily.

You can't stop her as she runs away as fast as she can; back up the hill from the lake's edge, disappearing into the school. Seconds pass as you sink to the ground. Minutes turn into hours and by the time that you come out of your daze, its pitch black and all you can hear the water lapping at the shore.

It's at that moment that everything that had happened clicked together. You had broken up with the girl you love. In five days you were moving away, most probably to never see her again; to never be able to mend things.

The tears that had forestalled streamed down your face all at once and you find yourself gasping for breath. As you lay on your back yelling up at the clear sky, you damn yourself for breaking her heart like you did. You cry because you realize, you'll never have her again.

~FtLT~

**A/N:** And there you go! I hope that everyone liked it!

For the Challenges: The Second Person Competition, "When They Were In Hogwarts..." Competition, The Heartbreak Competition and The Last Kiss Competiton! :)

Thanks you all for reading! Please Review!


End file.
